


No More Cookouts, Please

by soomiii



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cookout, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomiii/pseuds/soomiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to have a nice cookout in Skye and Jemma's backyard. It does not exactly go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Cookouts, Please

“Christ, this is a mess.” cursed Skye, running towards the grill to check on the hot dogs, all while keeping an eye on Fitz and Ward’s kid, Piers. Jemma had disappeared to grab some more burger buns and Coulson, who usually helped out with Piers, was late, although he had texted Skye to let her know that he was stuck in traffic. Luckily, May was trying her best to keep the hyperactive toddler occupied and distracted, while Fitz was hovering anxiously by the grill, waiting for some edible food to finish cooking so that his son would finally stop crying.

Skye was really thankful for Ward, who was helping her grill the burgers. Jemma had tried her best to organize the cookout, which meant many back-and-forth frantic emails determining who was going to bring what, which ultimately turned into miscommunications and wrong information being relayed to one another. Now the only thing placed on the picnic table were a single bowl of mashed potatoes, courtesy of Fitz. Unless Skye was magically blessed with the Grilling Fairy, all that the group of seven would be eating for lunch was that bowl of mashed potatoes.

Jemma ran out of the house that she shared with Skye hurriedly, cradling two packs of burger and hot dog buns in her arms. Setting them aside on the picnic table, she popped up behind Skye, putting her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “How’s it going?” she asked, trying her best to act ignorant of the mess that Skye was attempting to fix. In reality, she could tell that the hot dog grilling was going the complete opposite direction of fantastic. Skye shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to be distracted from her horrid grilling by the beautiful woman behind her, although she did divulge in turning around to give a quick peck to Jemma’s cheek.

“Is something burning?” asked Ward, pausing between flipping the burgers, sniffing the air to figure out the source of the bitter burning smell.

Skye sheepishly turned back to her own grill, sighing and running her hand through her hair in exasperation once more. Sure enough, the hot dogs had turned a dull burnt black and were beginning to smell horribly. Flipping the ruined food off the grill and into the garbage, Skye turned off the grill and slid to the ground, using the grill as a pillar to lean on. Her growing headache continued to manifest and pound until she had completely blocked out the world around her. It seemed like time had slowed to a crawl, and that there was only Skye.

It wasn’t even Skye’s idea to host the cookout. Jemma had drawn the short straw, and since they lived together, they were both in charge of putting the cookout together. In the beginning, they both had a “what could go wrong?” attitude, but now, they knew exactly what could go wrong, namely what was happening to them at that very moment.

Skye was suddenly distracted from her stressed filled thoughts by the small three year old poking her side impatiently, yet kindly. “Auntie Skieee, are you okaay?” asked Piers while he absentmindedly played with the Captain America action figure that Coulson had emotionally given to him for his last birthday.

Skye couldn’t resist her sweet nephew, and gave him the widest smile she could possibly muster. “Yeah, Little Fitz, I’m fine.” she said, reaching towards him to muss up his curly hair playfully.

However, Piers wasn’t done yet. “Auntie Jama says that I shuld give you tis.” He said softly, presenting a cut daisy that he had cleverly been hiding behind his back and handing it to Skye. Skye beamed with joy as her nephew handed her the flower, never mind that it had come from her garden. Tucking it behind her ear, she rose to her feet and gave Piers a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you very much, Piers. Now go find your daddies, I have takeout to order.”


End file.
